1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge mounted in a notebook extension pad to allow the extension pad to rotate for adjusting an operating height and angle of the notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As notebooks have become an essential business and personal tool, peripheral products such as extension pads are designed to make the notebook more convenient to use. An extension pad allows the notebook to stay thin and small while providing a user space to add their desired functionality, such as an extra hard disk, fan or the like and is mounted below the notebook to alter an operating height and angle for the user. However, the extension pad can only be parallel to the surface it is placed on so the user cannot adjust the angle to operator the notebook. Additionally, when giving small presentations the notebook cannot be displayed well.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge for a notebook extension pad to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.